


Hoonsol One-shots, because why not?

by CheyenneR5



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, enjoy what you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyenneR5/pseuds/CheyenneR5
Summary: Just a bunch of Hoonsol (Vernon x Woozi) one-shots!! No smut or whatever, I'm not comfortable with that; this is a more friendship-turned-bromance kinda relationship (applies to all one-shots). I hope you carats and readers will like these stories! *open to requests - no smut please*Newest Chapter: #8 - 'All I want for Christmas is...' (updated 23/12/2017)





	1. "Don't Listen in Secret"

**Author's Note:**

> ~read summary if you haven't~  
> I am open to any Hoonsol requests you may have, one-sided relationships with other members are also allowed but must be primarily Hoonsol (e.g. Hoonsol fanfic but Seungkwan has a crush on Hansol or something like that)
> 
> ~enjoy~ :)~

1\. Don't Listen in Secret

Hansol's POV

Hansol stared through the crack in the door at his small hyung who was working hard to produce new music for Seventeen's next comeback. Even though he could hear nothing, Hansol marveled at how his hyung pieced together so many coloured bars on his computer and came up with such masterpieces. He was so absorbed in watching the hyung work that he didn't notice Seungkwan enter the room.

"What are you doing?" Seungkwan asked from behind, snapping Hansol out of his daze. The American blushed deeply. "Uh...I had a question...for Jihoon-hyung, but he seems busy so I think I'll just leav-" He was cut off by Seungkwan's sudden action of knocking on Jihoon's door. Hansol's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" He cried in a hushed whisper, knowing all too well how much Jihoon hated being disturbed. 

"Yes?" The small hyung asked, poking his head through the door, headphones around his neck. He stared at Hansol, expecting an answer, but received a look of fear from the boy. "Do you need something?" Hansol was gripping the hem of his shirt so tightly his knuckles had turned white, but he didn't break eye contact. "Um...I..." "HE WANTS TO WATCH YOU PRODUCE!" Seungkwan shouted from across the room. 'When did he get all the way there?' Hansol thought, but brushed it off when he saw Jihoon turn to look at him skeptically.

'I'm a goner', the American thought. Jihoon NEVER let anyone in to listen to his music, unless it was absolutely necessary. Hansol flashed his hyung an awkward toothy smile, and hoped with all his heart that the producer would answer "yes". 

"Ahh...sure, I guess." Jihoon said, opening the door slightly for an overly-excited Hansol. Once the two had disappeared into the small room, Seungkwan ran off to tell the other members what he had just witnessed.

Jihoon's POV

Jihoon always had a soft spot for Hansol. Out of the maknae line, he was the kindest one; always looking out for others despite usually being the lost puppy. Jihoon felt that he needed protecting. Seungkwan and Dino would be able to fend for themselves, but Hansol was one of those kids that needed a little extra push to do anything, and the producer felt that it was his responsibility to look out for him. 

Hansol sat awkwardly on the back-less stool in the room, watching eagerly as the hyung began to work his fingers to the bone at producing music again. The American still couldn't hear anything due to the headphones Jihoon was wearing, but he was enjoying just watching the boy work. He daydreamed of how well the music would go with his raps, and even his vocals now, since he was getting better at it. 

It had been around 2 hours since Hansol was invited in, and he started to feel a little pain in his butt from sitting too long. Apparently, Jihoon felt the same. "Do you wanna grab a drink?" The hyung asked, removing his headphones and placing them on the table. Hansol nodded and the two left the Pledis building to get some coffee from a nearby Starbucks.

Hansol's POV

The two boys had just gotten their Iced Americanos from Starbucks and were walking back to the building in silence. Jihoon had told his dongseang to shut up after he had offered to pay for the drinks, and the younger boy wouldn't stop saying "thank you". Afraid that he would bug the producer, Hansol remained silent, sipping on his drink. The two walked into Jihoon's room again and the hyung started to get back to work when Hansol interrupted him.

"Jihoon-hyung, I think you need a break." Jihoon stared at him. "I already did," he said, pointing to the coffee. "No, like, an actual break. Let's play a game or something..." The hyung stared, yet again, and sighed. "Fine. What game?" After about 5 minutes of Hansol suggesting games and Jihoon rejecting them, they both finally settled on table tennis. 

They had gotten the table ready and Hansol was just about to serve when Seungkwan burst into the room, followed by the rest of Seventeen. "See? I told you Jihoon let Hansol watch him produce!" The 12 boys stared at Seungkwan in disbelief. "Because the two of them playing table tennis is proof that Jihoon broke his most sacred rule and let that little puppy watch him produce?" Seungcheol said, looking at Hansol when he said "little puppy", making the boy blush. "Um yes! Obviously, Jihoon let Hansol into his studio to let him listen, and then they were tired and went to Starbucks and then came back and decided to 'take a break' and play table tennis, and ta-da!" He said, motioning to the two boys standing behind him.

Jihoon's POV

Seungcheol and the rest of Seventeen ignored Seungkwan's incorrect observation (or so they thought) and went to join Hansol and Jihoon at table tennis. The two played against each other twice, with Hansol winning both times. As the group played, it was super noisy and rowdy, totally out of Jihoon's comfort zone, so he sneaked out and went back to his studio.

"AHH!" The hyung gasped, shocked at the sudden sight of a familiar head of hair sitting in his chair, headphones clamped on. "Hansol?" Jihoon asked, but the American was so caught up in the music that he didn't notice that his hyung had come back. Jihoon slapped his head with the sleeve of his sweater. "Oi, get off my chair." Hansol laughed and took off the headphones, giggling even more when he noticed the producer's adorable pout. "Awww, mad that I beat you twice?" Jihoon blushed, refusing to admit defeat. He said nothing, but took his headphones from the taller boy and went back to work. This time, he pushed Hansol out of the room.

"I'LL BE BACK AGAIN!" Hansol shouted through the closed door, laughing and running away. Jihoon settled down at his desk and went back to work, but a small smile emerged on his face when he noticed the yellow post-it on the side of his monitor screen.


	2. Coffee Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a high school AU, so bear with me please  
> I was inspired by some other works I've seen about SVT and coffee shops so this story was born  
> Also, I'm writing/publishing this on 14/8/17, so in case you didn't know, Jihoon is currently a redhead (and he looks goooood)  
> Anyways, enjoy the story :D

Hansol hurridly stuffed his textbooks into his locker, slamming the door shut as quickly as possible so as to avoid the school bullies. Hansol was a little nerdy, always listening in class and reading and stuff. But, he was a handsome nerd. Like, extremely handsome. So handsome that the popular bitchy girls in school would swoon over him when he walked past, and he hated the attention. But as it turns out, so did the girls' jock boyfriends.

"Ey, Hand-soap!" The bullies shouted, chuckling as the timid boy walked briskly out of school. Clutching his school bag closer, he hurried to the nearby cafe which his mum owned, where he could find comfort in his homework and a warm scone. However, the cafe was bustling when he arrived. Hansol squeezed through the long queue to the counter, gasping in shock when he saw the mess. Coffee was dripping off the counter tops onto the floor, cups were strewn everywhere, and in the middle of it all was a small red-headed boy struggling to work the coffee machine. "Ah!" The redhead squealed, dropping yet another cup of coffee. By this time, most of the angry crowd were demanding their money back.

Hansol panicked. Carefully placing his school bag in a corner, he hurried behind the counter to help the struggling worker. Swiftly, Hansol had whipped up about 7 customers' orders, which they grumpily accepted. He worked like this for another 15 minutes, barely noticing the redhead gawking at him. Once the crowd had dispersed and the cafe was empty, Hansol quickly turned over the "OPEN" sign, sighed, and tiredly walked into the storage room to get some cleaning materials. When he emerged with them, the redhead was still staring.

"Can I help you?" Hansol asked, slowly getting to work cleaning the mess on the floor. "Ah, I'm Jihoon. It's my first day here," the redhead introduced himself, shly reaching out a hand for Hansol to shake. "Yeah I can tell," the nerd said, ignoring the new worker's hand. Just then, the door opened. Hansol sighed. "We're closed!" He shouted, but was taken aback when he saw his mother with bags of groceries. "What happened here!?" Jihoon gulped and slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I somehow got the coffee machine stuck and...there was a long queue...and I didn't know what to do. But," he motioned to Hansol, "this guy helped me serve the customers and now we're cleaning the...huge mess I made." He smiled awkwardly, sadness and guilt clearly evident in his forced expression.

Hansol's mother sighed deeply and forgave Jihoon, since it was his first day. She then left the 2 boys to clean up. "You're lucky. Last time someone messed up, she fired them straightaway." The redhead looked at him. "Is it because it's my first day?" Hansol wiped up the last of the coffee on the floor. "Nah. I think she sees potential in you. Normally she doesn't, so as I said before, you're lucky." Jihoon smiled, genuinely this time. "Thank you Hansol-ah. I can clean up the rest." The handsome nerd smiled, and pat Jihoon's head (he was so smol, how could anyone resist?). He then went to wash up and started doing his homework at a table in the corner.

~~

About an hour had passed. Jihoon had re-turned the "OPEN" sign, but no one had entered the cafe yet. He mostly spent the hour wiping, and then re-wiping, the counters to make sure they were really clean. The other moments he found himself staring at the nerdy boy who was too handsome for his own good. "Ey, Hand-soap, you're here too?" Jihoon was snapped out of his daze by the low, gruff voice, and turned to see 3 large, muscly jocks walk into the cafe. He glanced at Hansol, who had his back to him. One of the jocks approached Hansol while the others stood a bit behind. "What you got here? Homework?" He said tauntingly, as he picked up the math paper that the boy was working on. With a swift motion, he ripped up the paper into the pieces and let them fly onto the floor. With a loud laugh, and smaller fake laughs from his lackeys, he pushed Hansol so that he fell onto the floor head-first, then approached Jihoon.

Jihoon was scared. What was a small youth like him going to do to stop these 3 large guys? 'Why you look so scared, tomato-head? I just want to order some coffee. Get me 3 Americanos. To go." The jock slammed a few dollar bills onto the counter, then went to sit at a booth opposite Hansol's. The 3 burly boys talked and laughed loudly, but Jihoon heard none of it. He was too busy making the coffee and worrying about Hansol, who had gotten up and trudged back to his booth. Once the coffees were done, he hurriedly gave them to the 3 boys and waited for them to leave before he ran over to his new friend.

"Hansol, are you okay?" Jihoon asked worriedly, eyes widening when he saw the small streak of blood coming from the boy's nose. Quickly, the redhead grabbed some tissue from the counter and carefully pressed it against Hansol's nose. "Thanks Jihoon-hyung, but you don't need to baby me. I can take care of myself." Hansol said, taking the tissue from Jihoon's hand. The redhead stared at him, his expression a mixture of worry, sadness, guilt and fear. Hansol smiled, patting the small-but-older kid on his head. "Thank you," he said, before passing out.

~~

When Hansol woke up, he found himself on his bed. Groggily, he got up and headed downstairs to the cafe, where he saw the last customer leave. Jihoon turned over the "OPEN" sign and sighed out of relief. He turned around, ready to pack up the cafe and leave, when he saw Hansol. In a rush of emotions, the redhead ran towards the handsome little nerd and engulfed him in a tight hug. "You're okay!" Jihoon shouted excitedly as Hansol laughed. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for looking out for me." Jihoon grinned and went to the counter to grab a scone. He gave it to Hansol, along with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. "For you, for helping me today." Hansol thanked him yet again, and the two sat at a booth in the empty cafe and chatted till who knows what time. They enjoyed each other's company very much, despite having only just met, but the two boys bonded over their conversation and became close friends from that day on.


	3. Night in the Woods - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf AU!!   
> Hansol was jogging through the woods at night when suddenly something comes out and bites him. In pain, he struggles to find help and comes across a small animal clinic, where he meets a shy veterinarian named Jihoon. 
> 
> This will be a two/three shot (I haven't decided yet)
> 
> << partially inspired by Teen Wolf >>

Hansol stumbled around in the woods, his head spinning. He clutched his side in pain, wincing when his long fingernails scratched against the fresh wound. He had merely gone for his daily nighttime jog in the woods near his house, but today something was different. Hansol had noticed two bright red lights hiding somewhere in the bushes and had stopped in his tracks, wondering what it was. His curiosity forced him to take a look at the lights, but when he made his first step, something jumped out and attacked him. 

"Ah!" Hansol had screamed as the large dog, or what he presumed it be, jumped on him and began scratching him. He felt blood flow down the side of his head, but kept focus on pushing the dog off of him. The animal bit the boy on his side, causing him to scream louder. With that ear-shattering the scream, the dog growled deeply and ran off to a different part of the woods, leaving poor Hansol lying on the ground in pain.

He snapped back to reality, gasping for breath as he clung onto a tree for support. His head was still spinning from the attack, and he didn't know how much longer he could stand being alone in the woods. He began walking again, almost immediately tripping over a log. "Curse this damn woods," he muttered, stumbling further into the moonlight. 

When he had finally come out of the woods, he started to walk slower, hoping that he didn't have to run from anything anymore. He kept clutching his side, trying to stop the bite from bleeding. With every step he took, his eyes started drooping, and his head began spinning faster. 'A while longer and I'll lose consciousness,' he thought, dragging his feet as he walked. Hansol felt his breathing get more ragged, and his legs started to give out. He came across a bench; thankfully, he sat down on it and tried to get his breath back. Laying his face in his one free hand, he thought back to the attack. The scene replayed vividly in his mind; the part where the dog jumped out at him scaring him back to reality.

Hansol wiped the sweat off his face and looked around. The bench was located beside a road, and on the other side of the road was a small dimly-lit building. 'Maybe there's someone there who could help me,' he thought. Gathering up his strength, he got up and stumbled over to the building.   
~  
Jihoon was wrapping up the small animal clinic before getting ready to leave when he heard the bell at the door clang loudly. "We're closed!" He shouted, but the mysterious person who had entered didn't seem to want to leave. Jihoon decided to see what was going on. Placing his bag on the nearby table, he cautiously went into the main hall of the clinic, gasping in fear and shock at the weak, but thankfully still breathing, body on the floor. Mustering up all his strength, he dragged the body to the surgery room and lifted it onto the table. 

"Hey, you okay? What's your name?" Jihoon asked, zipping around the room for bandages, syringes and other things he thought he would need. The body on the table belonged to a trim, quite well-built boy. "I'm...Hansol," the boy said between breaths. "Alright Hansol, what happened to you?" Slowly, the weak boy lifted up the corner of his shirt, revealing a bloody dog bite. Jihoon gulped, but retained his calm composure. This wasn't the first time he dealt with something like this. He worked quickly and carefully, cleaning and stitching up the wound. 

While the small veterinarian was at work, Hansol's breathing had steadied and the spinning in his head had vanished. He watched as Jihoon worked meticulously; his eyes checking out the red-haired boy in front of him. "Alright, I'm done! You might want to keep lying down for a while more," Jihoon said, starting to clear up his tools and proceeding to get a cup of tea for his patient, all while humming softly. He was surprised to hear the soft drumming coming from the surgery room. Turning, he saw Hansol drumming his fingers against the table in time to his humming. Slowly, but cautiously, he drifted from humming to singing. Accompanied by Hansol's drumming, Jihoon found that they were in perfect harmony. Chuckling softly, he approached the injured boy and gave him the cup of tea. Hansol sat up slowly on the metal table and sipped the tea, finding comfort in the warm beverage.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes gleaming. Jihoon smiled warmly at the patient, then left him to drink the tea while he packed up. When he was done packing, he brought a chair into the surgery room and sat there, waiting for the injured boy. He studied the boy; studied his handsome face, his tousled blond hair, his toned legs - wait what? Jihoon snapped to reality, blushing from his thoughts. He was glad for the shadows that masked the redness in his face. Once Hansol had finished the tea, the veterinarian kindly took the mug and washed it, then proceeded to lock up shop.

As Jihoon locked the front door, Hansol said, "I'm sorry I don't have any money. Is it okay if I pay you tomorrow?" The small redhead turned to face him. "You don't need to pay me. It's fine." He said as he walked to his car. "Just call me should that bite act up." Hansol was confused by his words, but didn't have time to ask as Jihoon had already revved up the engine of his car and was ready to drive off. Exchanging small smiles and waves, Jihoon drove off, leaving Hansol to get home on his own, since the latter had refused the offer for a car ride. 

Hansol smiled to himself as he walked home, feeling relieved and grateful. When he reached home, he stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room, cringing at the mess that stared back at him. 'Man, is this what I looked like in front of Jihoon?' Suddenly, the thought of the dog attack floated back into his mind. Gulping, he lifted his shirt to reveal the white gauze and tape over his wound. Slowly, Hansol peeled off the tape and moved the gauze slightly, expecting to see the bite mark, but what was left was just his skin. No scar, no mark, nothing.

Panicking, Hansol grabbed his phone and dialed Jihoon's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Part 1! I hope you guys liked it, and please stay tuned for Part 2! I will try to update asap, even though my exams are right around the corner *sob*. 
> 
> If you have any requests/ideas, please feel free to comment and I will turn them into (hopefully not terrible) one-shots! <3


	4. Author's Note -> not a fanfic title!!

Hello my fellow Carats!

This chapter was originally supposed to be Part 2 to "Night in the Woods" but because of my stupid careless self, I accidentally deleted the entire chapter. 

I am going to restart "Night in the Woods" as a completely new thing. Meaning, I will publish an entirely new thing (kinda like a novel but not really) because I decided I actually really liked this Werewolf AU! thing, so I want to do a full version of it. 

Long story short, if you enjoyed "Night in the Woods - Part 1", please look forward to the full version! (coming soon because I need to deal with the emotional trauma that I just deleted 1.5 hours worth of thinking and writing)

Every chapter after this Author's Note will solely be one-shots, although requests are still open :)

(please give me requests...writer's block is a very big problem and i can't come up with ideas TT~TT)


	5. Caring for His Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the "About Vocal/Hop Hop Team" videos on Channel+ 
> 
> "Who would you want to switch places with?"  
> Woozi: Vernonie  
> Vernon: Woozi-hyung
> 
> proof can be found here: https://ihavetoomanydistractions.tumblr.com/search/hoonsol

Woozi's POV

Jihoon was in his studio, working on a new song for the group's comeback that seemed to approaching faster and faster. "I'm stuck," he muttered with a sigh. Staring down at his handwritten lyrics on his notebook, he was lost after writing the chorus. He decided to give up on the lyrics temporarily and to just focus on producing the music.   
~  
It was 3am when he had finally managed to finish the music for the song, but what good was it when he still had no lyrics? This was a comeback song, an OT13 song, why was he putting all the burden on his shoulders only? He packed up his things, shut down his computer, and headed back to the dorm, exhaustion starting to overpower him. 

When he had reached the dorm, he headed straight for his bed, not even bothering to remove his shoes or change his clothes; he was too tried to care. The minute his head hit his pillow, he was out cold. 

~~

Vernon's POV

Hansol was woken from his sleep by the sound of the front door opening, so out of curiosity, he decided to check it out. He peeked from behind a wall at the door, relieved when he saw Jihoon walk in. But, the small hyung looked more exhausted then before. Hansol was concerned, but didn't want to bother his hyung. He watched as Jihoon locked the door quietly and then went into his room.

Hansol creeped around the corner and peeked into his hyung's room, for Jihoon had left the door ajar. The American rubbed his eyes so he could focus better in the dark; he then noticed that Jihoon had collapsed onto his bed without changing, which was something new for a boy that was so meticulous about everything. Hansol tiptoed into the room, careful not to wake up the other occupants, and approached Jihoon's bed. Carefully, he removed his hyung's shoes and placed them quietly at the foot of the bed. Slowly, he pulled the blanket out from under Jihoon's legs, and carefully lay it over the hyung's body, tucking him in. Smiling softly to himself, Hansol then left the room quietly and went back to his room. 

-The next day-

Hansol woke up the next day, disappointed to see that Jihoon had already left the dorm. He turned to Wonwoo, who was eating breakfast beside him. "Wonwoo-hyung, have you seen Jihoon?" The dark-haired boy chewed his ramen. "I think he went to the studio. Said he had a lot of work to do." Hansol was concerned; this was usually a normal process for Jihoon - working on the group's music by himself - but the American sensed that something was wrong. Scarfing down his ramen, he then proceeded to the Pledis building.

~~

Woozi's POV

About 30 minutes after Jihoon had started working again, there was a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed, the small man opened the door to come fact-to-face with none other than Hansol. "What are you doing here?" he asked. The American blushed slightly, out of shyness, and answered, "I wanted to see if you needed help. You seem more stressed than usual." Jihoon pondered over whether he should admit that he indeed needed help, or to just refuse Hansol's offer and then struggle in the end. He decided to go with the first. "Yeah, come in."

Jihoon was retouching the lyrics for the chorus, as well as trying to come up with lyrics for the pre-chorus. He had asked Hansol to work on a rap verse for the track, which was ultimately going to be a song about a boy's changing heart. About 15 minutes later, Hansol had finished writing his verse, and Jihoon was taken aback by how different he imagined it to be. While it held the song's essence, it seemed different for some reason. The verse talked about how the boy's heart was changing due to heartbreak, and the memories before it. Jihoon was shocked yet touched by the words; it was something he would have never thought of.

He looked up at his dongsaeng, who was sitting there awkwardly, awaiting his hyung's response. Jihoon smiled slightly as he handed the notepad back to Hansol. "It's really good." Hansol was skeptical. "Your expression said otherwise though..." The hyung blushed slightly; he liked the verse, but he felt that it didn't fit with the music he had produced the night before. He motioned for Hansol to move his chair closer, and showed him the produced music, playing it for the younger boy. Together, the two worked on refining the music and the lyrics, trying out different combinations until it fit perfectly.

By the time they were done, it was already dinner time. Seungcheol had swung by to talk to the manager about something, bringing food for Jihoon and Hansol on the way. He was given the opportunity to listen to the completed track; in order to express how much he liked it, he pat the two boys on the head, ruffling their hair slightly. "You two make a great team," he said, smiling widely as he left the room. Hansol smiled shyly at his small hyung, pleased by the leader's reaction. Jihoon smiled back at his dongsaeng, raising his hand for a well-deserved high-five.

-Comeback Time-

It was finally time for Seventeen to perform their comeback song. The choreography made fit perfectly with the song, and the group felt that this would be their best comeback yet. They performed wonderfully, receiving loud cheers from the fans, and they felt a sense of pride and accomplishment that the song was so well-received. Jihoon was smiling throughout the entire performance, glad for the response, but he knew that he would not have been able to do it without Hansol's help. Making eye contact with his dongseang, Jihoon flashed him a small smile, and Hansol smiled back kindly.

When they left the stage, Hansol ran towards his small hyung and enveloped him in a tight hug. "We did it, Woozi-hyung!!" Jihoon smiled awkwardly, blood rushing to his cheeks, but he was so happy and giddy from the stage that he hugged back. Seungcheol, from a distance, saw the two hugging and ran over, enveloping both in a bigger hug. Next thing Jihoon knew, all of Seventeen was wrapped in a large group hug, and he was stuck in the middle. This time, he didn't mind, and unconsciously, he hugged Hansol tighter as the dongseang did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I don't know how to end this ><   
> I also realize that this fanfic has probably nothing to do with what I said in the summary...Hmm...See what happens when I do things without thinking?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story :D  
> Thanks for reading!! <3


	6. Trading Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by my friend's [private] fanfic about her OTP switching bodies, and I thought that that would be a great idea for a one-shot, so here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a (*), just look at the bottom notes for my comment :D

The annoying ringing of the alarm clock woke Hansol up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes groggily, reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone to check the time. "9 a.m." He said aloud. However, he felt that something was wrong. He examined the phone in his hand. It was a similar model, except in black, and covered by a red casing that read "Supreme"; not like the usual bluish* cover that encased his phone. Only one person in the group had a "Supreme" casing - Jihoon. Hansol shot out of bed, worried that the producer was looking for his phone; he could get quite cranky when he couldn't find his things.

Hansol had stepped out of the room with the phone in his hand, looking for his hyung. "Morning, Jihoonie!" A solid voice rang out. Hansol lifted his head to see where, or who, the voice had come from. It was none other than Seungcheol. The American smiled softly at him, but said nothing. He remained skeptical though. It was only when he walked past the mirror on the wall that he realized something was really wrong.

"What the hell?" Hansol muttered to himself, pinching his cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Wait...not his cheeks, but Jihoon's. The American stared hard at the reflection of the small, red-haired hyung that faced him. He then understood why Seungcheol had called him "Jihoonie". Trying to grasp reality again, Hansol steadied himself and headed straight for his own room where, hopefully, he would find the real Jihoon.

~

Hansol opened the door to his room carefully, half-pleased to see that his hyung was still sleeping, half-creeped out by the fact that the body lying in the bed was his own. Walking on his tiptoes, he approached the producer and gently shook him awake. "Jihoon-hyung, time to wake up." Jihoon swung his - Hansol's - arms around, nearly wacking his own body in the face. His eyes fluttered open, and stayed open in shock from seeing his own face staring back at him. He sat up in the bed, never breaking eye contact. "Hansol?" Jihoon's voice rang out. "Yeah?" "Why am I staring at my own body?" Hansol chuckled, but stayed silent since he didn't know the answer. Quietly, he reached out and took Jihoon's hand and dragged him to the washroom.

Jihoon looked at the reflection of themselves and laughed. "So this is what it's like to be tall." Hansol blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm not that tall..." He looked up to see his own eyes glaring daggers at him, a look he never thought his eyes could convey. "Sorry..." he muttered, as Jihoon pat his head. "It's fine, I was just kidding. We need to figure out how to get back into our own bodies." Hansol nodded, but he didn't know what to say. Just then, Chan entered the washroom. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know it was occupied. The door wasn't locked." Hansol smiled at his dongsaeng. "It's fine. We were just leaving," he said as he walked out of the washroom, ruffling Chan's hair as he did, Jihoon following suite. The maknae stared after his two hyungs. "Why did Jihoon-hyung ruffle my hair? He never does that!" He decided to brush it off and went to wash up.

~

"You guys are finally awake!" Soonyoung shouted, sliding two bowls of ramen towards them. "Hurry and eat your breakfast. Practice starts in fifteen minutes!" With that, the hyper boy bounded off to who-knows-where, while Jihoon stared after him, shaking his head. The two boys ate hurriedly, scrolling through Google on their phones, trying to find a way to switch back. "You know, we never really established the issue of how we switched in the first place," Jihoon said, earning Hansol's attention. The producer almost laughed at the lost expression that was evident on his body's face. He never knew he could look this lost, but it was somewhat of a regular expression for Hansol. "Oh look at the time. We're late for practice!" The two of them rushed to wash their plates, then ran to the practice room, where everyone else had gathered already.

"You're late!" Soonyoung said, slightly annoyed. He softened, though, when he noticed how tired they both looked. "Go change. I'll give you five minutes." Once the two had changed, practice began, but stopped after about three minutes. 

"Hansol, you're not in the front in this choreo!" Jihoon turned to face the performance team leader. "Uh, yes I am! It's the "Adore U" chorus; I'm in the middle!" Jihoon stared at the members, who were giving him weird looks. "You okay, Hansol?" Seungkwan asked, reaching out a hand. Jihoon swatted it away, but then remembered the whole switching-bodies issue, and he began to feel incredibly embarrassed. The real Hansol decided to step up. "Guys, it's fine. We'll just do it again." The members shrugged, slightly confused, but got back to their starting positions. The American approached the hyung who was still trapped in his body. "Don't panic okay? We just need to switch places. Just try to wing it." Jihoon looked up at his own face, nodding softly. They continued on with practice, this time Hansol and Jihoon taking extra care to make sure they didn't do the wrong choreography, although it was difficult since neither knew the other's solo parts very well.

~

It had been 2 hours since practice begun, and Soonyoung was getting very exasperated. He had been watching Jihoon (the real Hansol) closely, and Jun - from Soonyoung's order - had been watching Hansol (the real Jihoon). "How is it?" The blonde leader asked. Jun gulped, pulling the sleeves of his sweater. "Hansol seems to be dancing better when it comes to all the group dances, but he seems...confused...during his solo parts. And everytime Jihoon's part comes on, he looks like he's going to do it too, but stops himself in the end." Soonyoung nodded. "Jihoonie is the same. We should go talk to them."

Soonyoung and Jun walked over to the two subjects of their conversation, who were gulping down bottles of cold water. "What's up with you two?" The blonde asked, a hint of annoyance evident in his voice. Jun stood behind him, pulling on his sweater sleeves again, as if he was scared of his unit leader. "Nothing's wrong!" Hansol said, although the words came out squeaky out of Jihoon's mouth. Soonyoung stared at the two, ultimately deciding to keep them out of the practice room until their 'issues' - as he referred to it - had been solved. Jun was tasked to escort the two out of the room.

"I'm sorry guys," the purple-head said, looking at his two friends with sadness in his eyes. "But for the record, you two were being really weird." With that, he spun on his heel and ran back into the practice room, where the remaining members had begun practicing again. Hansol sighed. "I'm sorry hyung. I messed up." Jihoon's heart softened a little seeing the boy so sad, even if it was through his own body. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't say that," the producer said, taking his own face in his hands**. He looked into Hansol's eyes, which had began to tear up. Jihoon's thumb grazed Hansol's face gently, wiping away the tears one by one. Although not one for skinship, the producer was the kind of person who absolutely hated seeing his members upset. They were always there for him; it was his turn to be there for them now. 

Jihoon pulled his dongsaeng into a hug, ignoring the wet tears dripping down his shirt. As Hansol's arms wrapped around him, he found a sort of comfort in the hug, something he wasn't used to; and he liked it. Squeezing the boy closer to him, he began to tear up too. They stayed like this***, arms around each other, for a while, seeking comfort in each other. 

Hansol was the first to pull away. When he did, he found himself looking at his hyung's red hair. Unconsciously, he checked out the boy in front of him, trying to process the fact that by some weird, strange miracle, they had switched back. "Jihoon-hyung?" The smaller hyung lifted his head to look up at his dongsaeng. "Yeah?" Jihoon's eyes widened, realizing that he was staring at the American's beautifully-sculpted face, instead of at his own. Immediately, the sides of his lips turned up in a huge smile. "I'm me! And you're you again!" Hansol laughed, and Jihoon felt his heart melt a little bit. The blue-haired boy hugged his hyung again, but this time it was more of a friendly, out-of-happiness hug. 

"Since we're back to normal, do you think Soonyoung-hyung will let us back in?" Jihoon grinned, nodding. Slipping his small hand into Hansol's bigger one, the two walked back to the practice room, now closer to each other, in body, mind and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no idea what colour casing Hansol has, but I'm pretty sure that Jihoon has a red "Supreme" casing - please correct me if I'm wrong. Also, is Jihoon's phone colour black? Idk  
> ** confusing? I agree; I'm sorry. Just think of it as the opposite. idk how that would work but yeah...  
> *** is this considered fluff? Can someone please explain 'fluff' to me; I am very confused
> 
> Read this once you've finished the fic:  
> AYYYY How was it? I think this is one of my longer fanfics, and I'm pretty proud of it! Although, my mind was running out of fuel nearer to the end (could you tell?). I'm also really really sorry that I took so long to upload because I was getting ready for DE in SG! (Also, the pcd has killed me). If you've gone to a SVT concert, congrats! It was awesome, wasn't it? If you haven't, don't worry! You'll get your chance! And PLEASE take it; it will be the best decision you make :D So, thank you so much for reading!! Leave a comment if you have any ideas/requests (please help i'm running out of ideas) and share this so that more people can see the beautiful rarepair that is #Hoonsol *laughs evilly*


	7. "Find Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little one-shot based on the "Pinwheel" theory :D  
> If you haven't checked out "Pinwheel", or "바람개비" as it's more known as, it's the newest track by the vocal unit and in it, Woozi is shown carrying a bag and compass similar to the ones Vernon used in his DWC teaser.  
> This story is just an AU on what could have happened during the time between the teaser and "Pinwheel".
> 
> "Pinwheel" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aarBJqitCJE  
> Vernon's DWC teaser - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4L8Ga46ifg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using the term "wind vanes" because that's what they are in Vernon's teaser, and also, the translation (courtesy of Google translate) of "바람개비" is "vane", so don't be confused if I refer to them as "vanes" and not "pinwheels" :)

너를 기다리다 바라봤어  
저기 저기 멀리 어느샌가  
찬 바람이 계속 부는 것 같아

아주 작은 바람개비  
혼자서 그저 멍하니  
누군가를 쓸쓸히 애타게  
찾는 게 꼭 나 같아

_I wait and hope to see you,_  
_on that one day far ahead,_  
_where the cold wind seems to keep on blowing_

_A very small pinwheel,_  
_it's standing alone and just blankly,_  
_looking for someone anxiously and a bit lonely just like me_

With the scorching sun beating down it's rays on his face, Hansol dragged his feet through the barren desert. He could feel the heat through his Timberlands as he walked. Looking up, he squinted against the harsh sunlight, and observed the countless wind vanes surrounding him. A strong gust of wind blew past, and Hansol was grateful for it. With a quick shimmy of his shoulders, he adjusted his black backpack and carried on walking along a path he found.

The path led through the forest of wind vanes, and Hansol kept on walking. Every now and then he would check his simple black compass, just to make sure he was going in the right direction. As he trod on, the temperature around him kept increasing, causing him to break out in sweat. It didn't bother him though; he merely wiped it away with his handkerchief. 

Hansol walked on till the sky began to grow grey. Feeling slightly panicked, he checked his compass again. The needle pointed to the North, calming the American down a little, since he was still going in the right direction. He looked at the tall wind vanes that rose high above him, marveling at how graceful they looked spinning in the stale air of the desert. He averted his gaze from the vanes back to the path and continued walking.

He finally reached his destination. Indeed, it was just another part of the barren desert, but Hansol stopped nonetheless. A little further away, was Jihoon. Seeing his dongsaeng, Jihoon walked up to him, stopping about ten feet away. 

Without exchanging words, Hansol took one last look at his precious compass, and tossed it over to Jihoon, who caught it skillfully. He observed the round object now in his right hand, feeling a sense of loneliness as he watched the needle twitch. Looking back up, he noticed that Hansol was no longer where he once stood, but all that was left was his black backpack. Jihoon walked up to it silently. With a grunt of strength, he hoisted the bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the desert.

~

Back at home, Jihoon placed the compass on his dressing table, where it glinted in the light of his bedside lamp. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he opened up Hansol's backpack and let all the content of the bag spill out onto his carpeted floor. Seeing that it was mostly just travel essentials, Jihoon began to feel slightly disappointed. That is, until a piece of paper caught his eye.

He picked up the crumpled piece of yellow paper and smoothed it out. In Hansol's messy handwriting, the paper read "Find me". The producer clutched the paper tightly in his hands, looking at the compass on the dressing table. Quietly, he stood up and started to pack Hansol's bag with clothes and more travel essentials.

The next morning, Jihoon set out in search of his dongsaeng.

~~

It had been five months since Jihoon had gone out looking for Hansol, but it produced no fruitful results. Getting more frustrated at his constant failures in finding his dongsaeng, the producer was ready to give up. He had travelled to so many places following the compass, but he never came even remotely close to a trace of Hansol. Jihoon flopped back on his hotel bed, for he was in New York, Hansol's hometown, looking for him. Closing his eyes, Jihoon started to cry. He cried from the stress. He cried from the loneliness he felt the past five months. But most of all, he cried from the frustration that he couldn't find his beloved dongsaeng.

Once dawn had arrived, Jihoon got ready and headed to the airport. He would travel back to Korea and search one last time. Hopefully, he would able to find him this time. As he walked past street after street, he came across a row of buildings; buildings that he had never seen before. Feeling skeptical, he looked at the compass in his hand, and noticed that it was telling him to walk towards the buildings, instead of to the airport, which was in the opposite direction. Jihoon didn't question it; he walked straight into the concrete jungle.

He emerged from the other side of the buildings in seconds. Having found nothing, Jihoon was beginning to feel more and more discouraged. Sighing sadly, he turned on his heel and headed back to the airport. As he crossed a bridge that overlooked skyscrapers, he began to feel something in his chest. It was a feeling of warmth, comfort; a feeling of happiness. He didn't know why he experienced this, or how, but he was suddenly filled with the determination that he could find what he was looking for. Smiling to himself, Jihoon began to walk faster.

~

Once he had arrived in Korea, he hurried through all the bag checks, running straight to the taxi stand to hail a taxi to his house. Feeling exhausted, Jihoon flopped straight onto his bed without even changing his clothes. That night, he had a dream. And in that dream, was a place, a field to be exact. It confused Jihoon; what could this dream possibly be telling him? Nevertheless, he made a mental note to search for the place.

The next morning, Jihoon washed up and dressed formally. Something told him that he would find what he was looking for today, and if he did, he wanted to look his best. He pulled on a black turtleneck, and a blue and red plaid blazer over that. A pair of sleek, black trousers, black socks, and a pair of polished leather shoes later, he stepped out of the house, compass in hand.

He followed the needle, looking out for the field from his dream as he walked. Finally, he came across it. The sun was beating down on him, but all he saw was the green field, with a small road in the middle. Further out, he saw a figure. It was blurry, but it definitely seemed like a person. Overcome with happiness, for Jihoon was sure it was _him_ , the compass slipped from the producer's hand as he began to run towards the figure.

Time seemed to slow down as he ran, and he felt like he was getting nowhere, but Jihoon kept pushing forward, determined to meet the person he had been looking for this whole time. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally got closer to the figure. Stopping about ten feet away, Jihoon panted, studying the silhouette in front of him. The messy hair, the lean body, the way he stood; Jihoon had found who he was looking for.

He found Hansol.

Smiling brightly, Jihoon ran forward and closed the gap between them, lifting his lips to Hansol's. The producer's heart pounded with relief, excitement, passion, as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. When he finally pulled away, he noticed Hansol's tears, and realized that he was crying too.

Hansol lifted his finger and wiped away his hyung's tears, just causing the producer to tear up more. "You found me," he said. Jihoon nodded, a wide smile stretching over his face. "I've missed you," he cried as he engulfed his dongsaeng in a tight hug. Hansol smiled, hugging him back. 

~

The two boys walked hand-in-hand back out through the field as the sun set, casting a warm orange glow around them. Jihoon looked up at Hansol and smiled warmly, then bent down to pick up the fallen compass from before. Wiping away the dust that sat atop it, he gave it back to Hansol. The American shook his head kindly. "Keep it," he said, closing Jihoon's fingers around it. 

As they continued walking home, Jihoon spotted a small pinwheel standing in the grass.

먼 훗날 너에게  
미안하지 않게  
늘 난 기다릴래 그래 그게 더 맘 편해  
오는 길을 잃어

오래 걸린대도  
돌고 돌아 내게 다시 찾아와 주면 돼  
먼 훗날이라도

_To you in the far future,_  
_Without regrets,_  
_I always wanna wait_  
_That way my heart will be at ease_

_Although you lose the way,_  
_Though it will take long,_  
_While you're going round and round_  
_but it's fine if you find me again_  
_Even if it's in the far future,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH MY FIRST FLUFF!!!
> 
> This story seemed different from the rest right? I thought it had a different feel to it - more sad this time.  
> If you already didn't know, the lyrics are from "Pinwheel" and they've really inspired my story this time!
> 
> Vocal Unit is AMAZING at whatever they do, and props to Woozi for such a great melody. If you haven't listened to the song yet, please go! You won't regret it :D
> 
> Links are up above should you need them :)


	8. All I want for Christmas is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Hoonsol!! Just in time for...well...Christmas!!
> 
> Diner AU! where Soonyoung is a worker who brings Hansol and Jihoon together, but everything else in the story depends on them...and maybe some eggnog :P

The bell at the front of the cozy diner rang loudly as Hansol pushed open the door. He was greeted by dim lights, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air and, of course, Christmas decorations. He smiled at the warm atmosphere in front of him and entered the diner, heading for the counter, where his long-time friend Soonyoung stood. "Hansol-ah! You came!" The brunette boy grinned, placing a large paper bag on the stool next to him. "Of course I did. You really think I would've let you spend Christmas alone?" Soonyoung smiled cheerily, the felt antlers he wore on his head slipping down slightly as his head bounced. "I knew you wouldn't. You're the guy that wouldn't let _anyone_ spend Christmas alone." Hansol chuckled, pleased that his best friend knew him so well.

"This is for you," he said, passing the paper bag over the counter. The indigo-haired male received it gratefully, squealing when he saw what was inside. "Oh my gosh!" Soonyoung exclaimed as he removed a large, indigo sweater from the bag. Opening it, he pulled it over his head and clothes, happily being swallowed by the large garment. "I love it," he said, voice muffled from inside the sweater. His head popped out of the collar, his antler headband lost. "It matches my hair!" He pointed to the messy mop of hair on his head, making Hansol chuckle.

Just then, the bell rang and a new customer stepped through the door. Hansol turned to face the newcomer, and for some reason, time seemed to stop. The newcomer was a man, probably around 22 years of age, and he was of a short stature. His hair was jet black and cut into a mullet. Not the best hairstyle, but that was just Hansol's opinion. The man was clad in black sweatpants tucked into a pair of fuzzy winter boots, and his striped shirt was accompanied by a fluffy brown coat. He wore a deep red plaid scarf around his neck, and in his hand was his phone, which seemed broken.

"Hello? Earth to Hansol," Soonyoung said, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face. "Bro, you okay?" His gaze shifted to where Hansol was staring, and he noticed the newcomer. A wide smile broke out onto the indigo-haired boy's face as he waved at the man. "Yo, Jihoonie!" Hansol's head snapped back to face Soonyoung, his eyes widened in fear and awe. "You know this guy?" He said as the man, presumably named Jihoon, sat on the stool beside him. Soonyoung nodded vigorously, flashing a smile at the scarf-clad man. He turned back into the kitchen and yelled "ONE CARROTOP!", turning back to face Hansol, who raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Oh right," Soonyoung said, turning back to the kitchen, "AND ONE REGULAR FOR HANSOL!"

Jihoon smiled at the noisy diner worker, removing his scarf and holding it carefully in his hands. Hansol shook his head jokingly at Soonyoung. "Can't believe you forgot my order," he said, a playful smile teasing his lips. Soonyoung pressed his hands together and bowed his head. "Forgive me," he said, resulting in the two friends laughing. Jihoon sat there awkwardly, feeling as if he was intruding something. Soonyoung sighed happily and introduced the two strangers to each other. "Hansol, this is Jihoon, my classmate. Jihoon, this is Hansol, my best friend of many years." Hansol beamed at the shorter man, sticking out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. Jihoon shook his hand. "Same to you."

"Hoshi!" Someone yelled from inside the kitchen. Gasping, Soonyoung excused himself and entered the kitchen. Jihoon's eyebrow was cocked in confusion. "'Hoshi?'" He asked, turning to Hansol for an answer. The American grinned fondly. "That's what he wants to be called. It means 'star' in Japanese; Soonyoung's dream was to be a star. Not the star in the sky, but you get it." Jihoon formed an "o" with his mouth and nodded understandingly, clutching his scarf tightly in one hand, his broken phone in another. Hansol stared at the man's hands; they were very pretty, like a piano player's. It was then that he noticed the phone. "What happened to that?" He asked, pointing to the phone's cracked screen. Jihoon was confused for a second, but then understood. He placed the phone on the countertop, and Hansol saw that it was curved, as if someone had crushed it. "I... dropped it while I was crossing the road and then a car ran over it." A sad smile played on his lips. "It's not even the worst thing to happen today. My boyfriend broke up with me in the morning, I got fired from my job, my dog passed away, and then this," he said, spinning the phone on the glossy surface, causing some screen shards to fall off. "All this...on Christmas Day. I have such bad luck." 

Seeing the man was close to tears, Hansol reached out a hand and rubbed Jihoon's back reassuringly. "I'm really sorry," he said, earning a sad smile from his new acquaintance. Just then, a loud voice rang out and Soonyoung emerged from the kitchen, two glasses in his hands. One was a bright orange juice, and the other was a pink milkshake. He passed the drinks to their respective consumers, opening up the cash register. Jihoon reached into his pocket for his wallet, but was stopped by Hansol placing his hand on his own. "It's on me," he said, taking out a five-dollar bill and handing it over to Soonyoung, who cashed it in. Jihoon stared at the American is disbelief; the latter shrugged. "You've been through a lot today, let me do something for you." He said with a smile, causing Soonyoung to fake swoon. "Oh Hansol, so selfless of you!" He said jokingly, earning a toothy grin from the brunette. Jihoon smiled softly too, thanking Hansol gratefully as they sipped on their drinks.

~

Two hours later, the three boys exited the diner together. They marveled at the snow that had began to slowly fall from the sky, casting a beautiful white blanket on the ground. They piled into Hansol's deep blue Jeep; Jihoon in the passenger's seat and Soonyoung in the back. "I want leg space," the indigo-haired boy had said. They drove off against the falling snow into the darkness of the night, bopping their heads to the Christmas carols playing over the radio. 

Jihoon's house came up first, so Hansol proceeded to drop him off. They reached a small apartment building which looked slightly worn down, but the roof was caked with snow. The black-haired male sighed, sighing in sadness that he would have to clear that the next morning. He turned back to face his classmate and newfound friend. "Thanks guys, for everything. It was nice meeting you, Hansol." The brunette smiled. "Same to you." Jihoon smiled sadly at them, then proceeded to walk to his front door. "Wait!" Hansol shouted, kicking open the car door and running out into the snow to Jihoon's side. He took out a slightly crumpled piece of paper from his jacket and a pen, scribbling an address and phone number onto it before handing it to the shorter man. "Here. I'm having a party tomorrow night at my place. I hope you can come! That's my number, should you need it." Jihoon beamed gratefully at him. "I will try my best to attend." With a small wave, he turned and headed into his apartment while Hansol walked back to his Jeep. "What was that about?" Soonyoung asked when Hansol had retaken his place in the driver's seat. "Just inviting him to my party tomorrow." With that, Hansol revved up the engine and drove off to Soonyoung's house to drop him off.

~~

The next night, Hansol's party was already bustling with activity when Jihoon arrived. He was decked in the same sweatpants and shoes from the day before, but his striped shirt was swapped with a solid red one, and accompanied with a white coat. No scarf this time, but Jihoon wore a necklace with a green snowflake on it. It was a gift from his sister that had arrived the day before. In his hand was a small piece of paper folded into half, and he held onto it like his life depended on it. Gathering up courage, he raised his fist and knocked on the door, slightly scared when the door opened after one knock. Soonyoung faced the black-haired male and welcomed him in with a large smile. "Nice sweater," Jihoon said after recovering from his initial shock. Soonyoung grinned. "Yeah, it was a gift from Hansol. Speaking of which, he's in the kitchen if you want him." Jihoon thanked his classmate before making his way to the kitchen, which was a neat, white-tiled room. Hansol leant against the sink, sipping eggnog, whilst speaking to a tall, tanned male with black hair. Seeing Jihoon, Hansol smiled softly and ended his conversation, walking over to his guest.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Hansol grinned toothily, handing Jihoon a cup of eggnog. Accepting it gratefully, Jihoon took a sip. The alcohol hit him quickly, but he shook his head, trying to cease the effects. He blushed slightly and passed the paper in his hands to Hansol. "Here. I'm sorry I could only get you a card. I'm pretty tight on money now since...you know." Hansol nodded understandingly, and took the card, placing it in his back pocket. "Thank you Jihoon, and don't worry. I appreciate _all_ gifts," he said, winking at the shorter man, who blushed deeper. Taking Jihoon's hand in his, he led the black-haired guest out into the heart of the party, introducing him to the people there and playing games. Jihoon found himself having fun, despite social interaction being out of his comfort zone.

~

The party went by in the blink of an eye, and Jihoon felt that he had grown closer to Hansol. He even offered to stay and help clean up once everyone else had left. Together, Hansol, Jihoon and Soonyoung cleaned up the house, singing along to the Christmas carols blaring over the sound system. It was a tough feat for three people, but they had fun doing it together. Eventually, when all was done, Soonyoung sleepily excused himself from the house. He hugged both of them before leaving, grabbing his leftover mug of eggnog and stepping out of the house. "Isn't that yours?" Jihoon asked, pointing to the mug that Soonyoung had taken. Hansol chuckled, "yeah, but he'll return it. In about a month." Jihoon nodded, wondering how Hansol never seemed to get mad at things like that. 

Hansol collapsed dramatically onto the couch in the living room, motioning for Jihoon to join him. The black-haired male walked over to the couch and sat gingerly in the seat next to Hansol, staring at the Christmas movie that was playing on the large wall-screen television. He sipped from his third mug of eggnog that night, which he had poured before sitting on the couch. The alcohol was hitting him harder now, making him feel dizzier. Soon enough, the moving images on the television screen became a blur, and that was when Jihoon set the mug down on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch, his head resting against Hansol's, but he was too lazy to move it. They sat like this for a while, before Hansol looked up and pointed at the green plant hanging from the ceiling. "Hey look! We're under the mistletoe," he said, his voice slurring slightly. Jihoon saw it, then straightened up. He averted his gaze from the dangling plant to Hansol's face, studying its features before closing the gap between them and leaving a small peck on the American's lips. Hansol grinned toothily, and Jihoon's heart melted slightly. It was a really cute smile.

Hansol straightened up too, so now the two boys were at eye level. Playfully, Hansol pouted. "You call that a kiss?" Jihoon smirked, taking the brunette's words as a challenge. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hansol's, harder this time. The room began to feel warm, and Jihoon felt sparks fly. He pulled away after about twenty seconds, his eyes staring into Hansol's hazel ones. A small smile played on his lips. "You're a good kisser," Hansol said, grinning at the shorter male. Jihoon blushed with pride and embarrassment. He removed his hand from Hansol's chin, feeling like the night had come to a good end.

"Thanks for tonight, Hansol. It was really fun." Jihoon said with a smile, walking over to the door, Hansol following along behind him. "Thanks for coming, and for the card. I really appreciate it," he said, patting the former boy's shoulder fondly. Sighing, Jihoon stepped out of the house. Turning back, he grinned at the American. "See you soon." With that, Jihoon turned on his heel and left the house. From the door, Hansol stared as the man walked away, replaying the events of the night in his mind. He stood there watching, only shutting the door once the black-haired male had disappeared completely from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more variations of the word "smiled". If anyone knows any good words, please let me know ><
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!! I was finally hit with inspiration after like, two months? Wowww...
> 
> Alrighty, I hope all of you spend a wonderful time with your friends and family and anyone else :)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! <3


End file.
